1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an electronic camera.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, electronic cameras using a CCD type image sensor, a CMOS type image sensor, and so on are widely used. In the electronic camera using these image sensors, a process removing noises at a high-speed photographing time is performed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-224421 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-295260).